Slag handling apparatus at the present time fractures the incoming slag by a jet spray, permits the slag to descend by gravity through a column of water to a grinder. The slag is then ground by the grinder. The ground slag is then transported by a jet pump or the like to a wet silo.
The apparatus described above adequately treats the slag so as to reduce its temperature from about 3000.degree. F. to a temperature of about 100.degree.-200.degree. F. However, the above-mentioned apparatus does little with respect to the high pressure at which the slag is treated namely approximately at 450 psi. As a result of the high pressure, the jet pump and the equipment downstream therefrom must be designed to accommodate the high pressure.
The apparatus and method of the present invention substantially reduces the pressure of the slag to approximately atmospheric pressure before it is transported by a jet pump or the like to a wet silo whereby the slag may be more readily handled with less danger.
The apparatus and method of the present invention is designed for receiving slag at an elevated temperature and pressure and permitting discharge of the slag at atmospheric pressure with a substantially reduced temperature. The apparatus includes an upright refractory lined quenching tank for receiving the slag at its upper end. The tank includes means for fracturing the incoming slag and contains the upper end of a vertical column of water.
A grinder is provided below the quenching tank and communicates therewith. The grinder contains a portion of said water. The grinder grinds the slag into small particles. The discharge port for the grinder outlet from the first vessel communicates with the inlet of a second vessel therebelow. The inlet and outlet of the second vessel are provided with valves. Conduit means are provided for selectively venting at least one of said vessels and for selectively equalizing the pressure in said vessels whereby the temperature of the slag is cooled by the vertical column of water through which it passes and the pressure of the slag is relieved by such venting of said one vessel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide continuous slag handling an apparatus for reducing the pressure and temperature of slag before it is transported to a wet silo or the like.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.